falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur O’Hare
'''Arthur O’Hare, better known as White Rabbit, is member of The Protectors. History Arthur O’Hare was born in the Bronx in 2258. His father, Ryan, was the leader of a National Pleasure League remnant group called the White Rabbits, a group known for the potent chems that they manufactured and distributed. When he was only five, in 2263, The Machinists began their war for domination of the ruins of New York City and unleased an army of robots from their base Country Club on the shores of Pelham Bay. Because the White Rabbits made their home in the Bronx, they were hit hard by the bot invasion, as were most of the other National Pleasure League remnants. Though the group survived their encounter with the Machinist army, Arthur’s mother was killed in the fighting. Though it was not in any way his fault, Ryan blamed his son for the death of his wife, and over the next decade or so, he regularly physically and mentally abused his son. In 2271, when Arthur was 13, he ran away from his abusive father and the White Rabbits. Politics in the National Pleasure League remnant was complicated, with groups often having blood feuds with each other, but the young teen knew of a nearby group that had a casually friendly relationship with the White Rabbits and welcomed him in. Arthur had planned on living out the rest of his life with this group, the Booze Hunters, but a chance encounter left him fleeing yet another group. After witnessing a group of Booze Hunters kidnap and systematically rape a little girl younger than he was, Arthur became disgusted with the National Pleasure League remnants in general and fled. The boy made his way through the Bronx and into the ruins of Manhattan, where he tried to start a new life in the Federal Republic of Libeteria. He quickly found out that in “civilized society”, caps were needed to make things happen. Arthur had very few marketable skills other than knowledge on how to make chems, so he quickly turned to drug distribution to keep himself alive. Libeterian officials did not take kindly to his profession and arrested the teen, sending him to The Claw, a prison in Bayonne, New Jersey. O’Hare spent ten years in The Claw and saw a lot. When he was released in 2282, he considered himself a changed man. Instead of creating chems, which only hurt people and had a negative impact on society, he pledged to only create chemical concoctions that would help. He eventually settled down in Brick City, setting up a shop in The L called O’Hare’s Apothecary, where he manufactured homemade stimpaks and fixer. In 2287, Mike Benoit put out a call across Brick City for like-minded individuals that wanted to do good and make the city a better place to live. O’Hare was already doing that but joining with Benoit would at least make his life a little exciting. While he was certainly no adrenaline junkie, his life was very different and less exciting as a sedentary pharmacist, as compared to earlier portions of his life. He decided to throw in with Benoit, and joined The Protectors. Personality & Appearance Arthur O’Hare has a perspective very different from most that were raised in a virtual warzone and reared by an abusive parent. He never gave into the base tendencies that surrounded him, and after spending time in prison, even became remorseful of the very minor crimes that he was responsible for. O’Hare adopted the name and likeness of a white rabbit in an ironic perversion of what he considered his childhood to be. Born into a family of drug dealers and raised in the chaos of the National Pleasure League remnant territories, White Rabbit would be a symbol of exactly the opposite. He would stop evil and would stop lawlessness. Skills For most of his life, O’Hare was a chem cook and drug manufacturer. After spending time in Libeterian prison, he became genuinely remorseful for all of the lives that his chems ruined and dedicated his life and skills to creating things to help. O’Hare has a very deep knowledge of how to make chems and healing items. In addition, because of that knowledge, he is also very well-informed when it comes to chemistry and medicine. Equipment O’Hara possesses a very unique weapon that makes him a dangerous foe. He arms himself with a custom-made dart gun that fires hypodermic needles that have been modified to be used as ammunition. Being a former chem cook, O’Hare fills the needles with two non-lethal formulas. One is a simple tranquilizer that knocks out enemies, and the other is a chem cocktail that puts them in a drug-induced stupor for a brief period of time. When O’Hara needs to, he also has 5 HalluciGen gas grenades at his disposal that he carries with him. Category:Characters Category:New Jersey